


Sirens

by heavensweetheart



Series: Breathing words [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Elementary School, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, High School, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-High School, Romantic Fluff, Swimming Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You know the fluff without plot is accurate enough, this is only self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart
Summary: A series of loosely interconnected one-shots inspired by different writing prompts.Day 1: RinHaru's first kiss in elementary school.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Breathing words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspires by the prompt and this fanfic https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv2Ja5AhTMG/?igshid=15kpmzdca64w7

“C’mon, Nanase!”

Haru complained silently as Rin held him against the wall in the locker room of the local Iwatobi Swimming Club, they were sitting at the end of a bench so there wasn’t much place to escape. Haru sighed to his insides, he had told Makoto joining the club would be too much trouble.

“What’s the point in playing dares if you’re not going to do them?” Rin looked impatient, he had just the smallest frown between his eyes but even _that_ disrupted his ever-grinning young, little face.

Haru turned his head away. “I will not do it.”

“Why not?”

“Because. That’s why.”

“C’mon, it was just for you to kiss me!” Haru could _hear_ Rin’s smirk on his voice. “Just a tiny little kiss, what’s the problem?”

Haru remained quiet.

“We have to do it before someone comes looking for us.” Rin glanced back over his shoulder, guarding the entrance. “Huh. We should have told Makoto and Nagisa to keep the door for us.”

Haru huffed. “Whatever.”

It had been Makoto and Nagisa’s fault that Rin had dared Haru to kiss him. The day before, after practice, Rin had been joking about playing dares and Nagisa got excited when he suggested to make Haru kiss him. Makoto was confused as to whether Haru would actually do it or not, so Rin decided to prove he would. He had been following Haru around school all day for that, and Haru for once wished his parents were the ones that came pick him up after swimming practice for freeing him from this.

“It’s just a tiny kiss,” Rin pursed his lips to Haru.

He turned his head further, “I will not.”

Even while Haru refused, his hands irremediably clung to Rin’s sweatshirt. He had been trying to push Rin away at first, but now the sweatshirt just felt soft under Haru’s small hands. He stroked and squeezed it lightly.

“Why not?” Haru observed the ends of Rin’s long red hair waving shortly with each his gestures.

“Maybe I just don’t want to kiss you,” Haru said.

There was a brief moment of silence after his words. Neither of them moved; Rin just stared at Haru’s face, his eyes slightly wider than normal. He kind of looked shocked, but it was so subtle Haru couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was he seeing on Rin’s face. The room felt different, a little like it was bigger and darker and quieter than it actually was, and they were both even smaller inside it. Haru clung to Rin’s sweatshirt harder.

“You really don’t want to kiss me?” Rin wondered.

Haru didn’t answer, he just hummed. The feeling inside the room grew stronger. It was starting to make Haru nervous, like he was getting sick all of a sudden. His fingers squeezed Rin’s sweatshirt some more.

Rin pouted and hummed back. He let go of Haru’s arms that he had been holding; the sickness grew by second.

“Okay, fine. What about if _I_ kiss _you_ instead?” Rin beamed.

Haru was flabbergasted, but the locker room went back to normal after that. “What?”

“It’ll be the same thing. We both kiss, so we both complete the dare. It’s a great idea!”

It’s an awful idea, Haru thought.

“Unless you’re scared,” Rin teased, smirking proudly.

Haru scowled. “I’m not scared!”

“Then close your eyes and prove it.”

Rin’s own eyes were sparkling and pleased, they looked into Haru’s fearlessly, unblinking. Their faces were very close, their noses were almost touching already. Rin roughly would have to move a few inches to reach to Haru’s lips. Rin’s mouth was small and glossy, Haru mused as he watched it.

He shrugged at last; his eyes closed.

***

Rin eyes roamed through Haru’s face for a few seconds. With his eyes closed, it looked more peaceful than usual, not that it generally looked anything more than serious and bored.

He would have laughed at the memory if he wasn’t so immerse in Haru at the moment.

It was just about leaning forward, he thought as he did so, closing his own eyes. He found Haru’s mouth easily; it was soft and hot.

***

Haru had never thought much about kissing, but he hadn’t supposed it would be like this. It felt like Rin’s lips were barely touching his. But it still felt good and gentle.

Rin’s lips were wet. 

Kissing felt better by each second that passed, Haru concluded.

***

Rin wondered if Haru was enjoying the kiss. Maybe he should press their lips harder.

No, better no. He had already pushed Haru enough to this kissing thing.

At least Haru wasn’t pulling away, that must have been a good sign.

Rin’s heart raced faster the more their mouths stayed together.

***

Haru felt warm. Not only on his lips, but _all_ his body felt warm.

But also good, like the whole kiss in general.

It came from inside him, like his cheeks were heating up from the inside out. Or his stomach and chest were tickling from the inside out.

It was kind of like in a dream, but better, because it was real and Haru got to perceive everything that was going on. Rin’s lips seemed pressed harder against his, but he couldn’t tell if it was him or Rin the one that had leaned forwarder into the other. 

Rin pulled away before Haru could figure out. Their mouths unglued with a rather wet sound.

Neither said anything for a few beats, they just looked into each other’s eyes. They were still sitting incredibly close.

Rin grinned. “Whoa! You’re blushing!”

Haru yelped. Pouted. Looked away. “No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“No, I’m not!”


	2. Author's Note

**_ Author’s Note _ **

**Hey, everyone!**

**I know it’s a little early on the fic for uploading an author’s note, but there’s just something I need to tell you.**

**First, thanks for all your support, I’m super excited that you’re liking the story so far! But I also came to tell you that my life hasn’t been easy recently and maybe it doesn’t help that I’m overloading myself with writing and art projects, so it might take some time before I update again.**

**Lately, I’ve been having some more than stressful days; I’ve been repeatedly bullied on social media for a number of topics, form country’s (Venezuela’s) situation, to my family’s personal situation, to my favorite book authors. (It makes no sense; I know.) The BLM movement is somewhat triggering for me because the same people that bully me for being Latina claim themselves “anti-racists”, and granted, maybe they are _not_ racist; they are just xenophobes. I just can’t stop seeing the hypocrisy and I don’t want to relate such horrible thoughts to such a noble cause. **

**All of that combined with my sleeping troubles gives me some awful migraines that certainly don’t get better if I keep pushing myself to work – (even if it is for writing and drawing, two of the things I love to do the most.)**

**What I’m trying to say is that I wanted to keep coming up with new chapters and new stories for keep bringing some joy even during the bad times… and also for trying to reach Cassandra Clare’s level of writing two books at a time.**

**But I guess I just can’t be Cassie Clare.**

**I realize now that I need to give myself some more space and treat myself kinder so, I’m going to use a little of that space for organizing my thoughts and then come back with more chapters. Just… when I’m ready.**

**I need some time to finish certain things and schedule new projects. Maybe with a new, more ordered agenda, I’ll find time to come up with new fanarts inspired on my current fics.**

**I’m not going to think much of it now, I just came to tell you that I’m glad you have enjoyed the fic so far, and that I hope you’ll keep enjoying it when I come back again. Thanks again for your support, it means the world to me!!**

**Bye!!**

**Hugs and kisses!!**


End file.
